Todo esta¿Oculto?
by Agate Malfoy
Summary: Un amor no correspondido...¿o tal vez si? El amor surge de forma que a veces es imposible. Pero las mejores cosas ocurren cuando menos te lo esperas. Por eso paciencia y esperanza. please RR que kiero saber opiniones.DMxHG
1. no te desesperes

Buenas!! Bienvennidos!!! Gracias por leerla y espero que les guste.

_

* * *

_

_Te quiero, Lo sabes._

_Me quieres, Me Mientes._

_Me Dices Que Me Odias, _

_Aunque No Lo Sientes._

_Sonríes, Me Duele._

_Al Saber Que Esas Sonrisas_

_No Me Pertenecen._

Aquella clase de pociones se volvía más insoportable por momentos. Lo cual no ayudaba demasiado. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Como podía haberle pasado a ÉL¿Cómo podía el grandioso Draco Malfoy haberse enamorado? No. Eso era imposible.

Pero aun así volvió la cabeza para comprobar que estaba allí. Entre aquellos estúpidos de los Gryffindor. Para poder verla sonreír de esa forma. Para ver esos ojos que nunca le verían como el quería.

La clase había acabado. Cogió sus libros y salio como un huracán sin control. No quería seguir allí. Escuchaba como le llamaba Pansy. Pero tampoco tenia ganas de oírla. Notaba como le miraban por los pasillos. Pero hoy no tenía el cuerpo para aguantar a nadie. Ahora tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Otra vez con los Gryffindor. Estaba pensando seriamente en no ir.

Sin quererlo, andando sin rumbo, había llegado a donde debía de ir. Y antes de tiempo.

Al caer en la cuenta se quedo parado a medio camino. Cuando ya había salido del castillo. El viento le revolvía el pelo y agitaba su ropa. Miro el cielo encapotado por nubes demasiado negras para que no lloviera.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy¿Perdiste algo?- Ronald Weasley. Uno de los más detestables sangre limpia del mundo.

-Claro que si Ron. Perdió la cabeza.- Contestó Potter a la absurda broma del pelirrojo y los tres empezaron a reír.

Antes siquiera de que me hubiera vuelto para defenderme- ¡Dracooo!- Que pesada es Pansy. ¿Nunca aprenderá que no quiero ni la hora de ella? Preferí seguir andando. N o queria verla.

-¡Eso huye¡Corre ahora que puedes!- Por lo visto Weasley queria pelea, pero hoy no.- ¡Antes de que te alcance!

-¡Eh!- Pansy se ofendió- ¿Qué intentaron decir con eso?- pregunto parándose frente al trío con los brazos en jarra.

-Creo que es bastante fácil de saber, Pansy.- intervine sin pararme ni girarme.

-Pansy¿No ves que se te escapa¡Que lo pierdes!- Si, decididamente hoy queria pelearse con alguien. Seguramente calló de nuevo en la mañana en la cuenta de lo condenadamente pobre que era, y eso lo puso de mal humor.

-¿Pero como te atreves cabeza de zanahoria¿Acaso no te enseñador de pequeño que debes hablar con mas respeto a la gente que más importante que tu? Si es que todos los pobres condenados soy iguales. Un atajo de inútiles perdidos en el mundo que tan solo están en el mundo para hacer bulto y demostrar la grandiosidas de otros con más...- la voz de Pansy se había ido perdiendo por la distancia. "Sigue caminando," Era lo que me decía. "y no mires atrás."

-¡Dra...Draco!- grito una Pansy ahogada por correr.- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Pregunto al alcanzarme sin que eso me inmutara.- ¡Oye¡Que te estoy hablando!- dijo a la vez que me agarraba del brazo y me obligaba a girarme.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Se estaban metiendo contigo y ni discutiste. ¿Qué paso?

La encaré, agachadote para ponerme a su nivel. La mire directamente a la cara muy serio. Ella retrocedió un paso. La cogí de ambos brazos y descargué mi ira en seis palabras que la hicieron palidecer.-Déjame en paz o te mataré.- Dio un par de pasos más atrás y jadeó por la sorpresa.

Me quede un momento mirándola por ver si había entendido el mensaje. Entonces nos adelantaron el Potter y sus amigos. Al pasar por su lado lo pude ver. Esa profunda mirada que perdí de vista en cuestión de segundos. De esos ojos miel que yo deseaba tener. Los que hacían salir de mi todo el amor que le tenia en tan solo un cruces de miradas que significaba para mi más de lo que realmente era.

¿Había dicho amor? Eso era imposible._ "Te quiero y Lo sabes."_

* * *

k les parecio? les gusto? porfavor rr. si no se lee no se continua. 


	2. Sospechas?

Holaa!!! Quería agradecer a **princesaartemisa**,** sheka, Crazy-Moody **y a **expectopatronum15 **por animarme a continuar. GRACIAS!!!

_Te quiero, Lo sabes._

_Me quieres, Me Mientes._

_Me Dices Que Me Odias, _

_Aunque No Lo Sientes._

_Sonríes, Me Duele._

_Al Saber Que Esas Sonrisas_

_No Me Pertenecen._

Como de costumbre la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era una locura. Hagrid había sacado del lago cuatro aquialogs, O, al menos, así los llamaba él, y los había metió en un gran barreño. Tenían el tamaño de un perro pequeño, de piel verde y pegajosa que miraban con sus desorbitados ojos en todas direcciones mientras enseñaban dos dientes afilados cada uno y movían unas púas que le recorrían toda la espalda.

Hagrid estaba explicando que quería que les obligásemos a comerse unas algas calmantes cuando ambos comenzaron a atacarse a base de empujones y mordiscos. Los de Slytherin se apartaban, algunos riendo y sin ninguna intención de ayudar. Algunas de Gryffindor gritaron alejándose también mientras Hagrid pedía que lo ayudasen a separarlos y más bajita agregaba que así habían muerto los demás.

Mientras Harry y Ron ayudaban a Hagrid, Hermione se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos. Aunque ahora, viendo el espectáculo, parecía de mejor humor, de camino a la clase parecía fuera de sí. No había querido agregar nada a los ásperos comentarios de sus amigos para no agrandar la cosa, aunque no había contestado ni una sola palabra Hermione temía abrir la boca¿Para qué? sabía que solo conseguiría un _"__Sangre sucia"_ de él con el mayor desprecio posible.

Empezaba a pensar que estaba loca. Sus actos y palabras hablaban por si solos, pero con tan solo segundos mirando sus ojos veía una tristeza infinita, remordimiento, en pequeñas proporciones claro, y un ruego que suplicaba que no le dejara solo. _"No debe importarnos tanto lo que uno quiere decir como lo que diga sin querer." _decía su madre citando un libro. Pero era imposible ver eso en los ojos. ¿No?

-¡¡Hermione!!- gritó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Puedes ayudarnos?- Ron y él tenían el pelo empapado y tiraban con ambas manos de algo que se negaba a salir del agua. Hagrid había conseguido sacar uno y se lo estaba entregando a una dudosa Parvati que temblaba ligeramente ante la idea de cogerlo, y otro más, que no sabía quién era, estaba con la cabeza dentro del barreño y pataleaba con las piernas en el aire intentando salir.

Hermione corrió a ayudar al que se estaba ahogando. - ¡Hagrid¡Necesitan sal! – gritó mientras tiraba de una pierna del chico.

-¡Claro sal¡Si lo acabo de decir! – corrió dentro de la cabaña y vertió un enorme tarro de sal en el barreño. En segundos Harry y Ron habían salido despedidos y estaban sentados sobre el suelo, igual que Neville que había salido despedido contra el suelo en un ruido sordo quedando tumbado. Estaba mojado de cintura para arriba y respiraba agitado.

-Lo siento chicos, fue culpa mía. –Dijo Hagrid sonriendo.- Se me olvido que si les echabas sal se quedaban dormidos. Aunque como los estabais tocando cuando les cayó la sal es posible que ahora os pique un poco. – Agregó mirando a Ron que se rascaba la mano con la otra, ambas enrojecidas desesperadamente.

……………

En el recreo Hermione había ido a la biblioteca, tenía que acabar una redacción sobre los _animagos_para Transformaciones y aunque le quedaban dos días para tener que entregarla estaba segura de que le mandarían más deberes, y ahora se dirigía casi corriendo a soltar unos libros que había adquirido en la biblioteca para los deberes de Historia de la Magia, que no eran pocos, en su habitación para luego y volver a clase pero sus planes se vieron alterados cuando, al no ver nada, chocó y cayó hacia atrás esparciendo los libros por el suelo.

-Ay...-dijeron los dos a la vez, levantaron la cabeza a la vez y se quedaron mudos a la vez.

Hermione reaccionó primero. Miró los libros repartidos por el suelo. Comenzó a cogerlos nerviosamente a la vez que se los colocaba en el brazo izquierdo. Draco reaccionó de la única forma que sabía.

-Que Granger¿Querías regalarme un viaje al piso y no contenta viniste a hacerlo más insoportable con tu presencia?- Hermione se negaba a mirarlo y bastante colorada recogía lo más a prisa que podía. Al parecer Draco necesitaba echarle las culpas de su mal día, pero no pensaba reaccionar ante nada de lo que pudiera decirle. Tan solo saldría de allí antes de que dijera algo que doliera.

-Pobre Granger, mira que es patosa, un defecto más que tiene que sumar a su lista.- Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo como con la mano izquierda, Draco le acercaba disimuladamente un par de libros que habían ido a parar a su lado, sin querer o no, pero no pensaba mirarlo ni para preguntar, prefería quedarse con la duda. Pero llega un momento en el no se puede pasar por alto lo que te dicen, sobre todo, si te importa quién lo dice.- Me pregunto si toda las sangre sucias seréis iguales.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una mezcla de dolor e ira a la vez que cogía el último libro con la mano sin mirar. Draco sonreía contento por fin de haberla herido pero sus ojos, otra vez sus ojos, le decían que se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, que los nervios lo habían traicionado, que no se enfadara ni lo dejara allí sin más. Pero no podía hacer caso, sería una locura, porque aparte de sus ojos, todo Malfoy irradiaba odio hacia ella y sonreía con superioridad. No. No sería tan estúpida para dejarse llevar por lo que ella quería ver.

-Estarás orgulloso, Malfoy, de lo repulsivo que llegas a ser.-se levantó mientras Draco la imitaba. - Realmente odioso. No hay nadie peor que tú. Me extrañaría que pudiera soportarte algún día. Ni yo ni nadie que tuviera un poco de inteligencia.

Tras esto siguió su camino pasando junto a Draco sin dirigirle una mirada más. Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensarlo. De pensar si actuaba bien o no. Ahora no podía dolerle lo que le había dicho. Ahora tenía clases, NO podía ponerse a llorar.

Pensaba mientras se le empañaban los ojos, pero no iba a soltar una sola lágrima, eso lo sabía muy bien._ "__Me quieres, Me Mientes.__"_

* * *

Bueno me despido. Si os soy sincera la historia no es muy buena, y es bastante tipica. Si teneis quejas o sujerencias me entaran oirlas. Dejas Reviews porfa.

Ah! Una cosa más el libro mencionada es _San Manuel Bueno, mártir_ me lo tuve que leer de deberes de verano y me gustó esa frase. No os recomiendo el libro pero es para no meterme en problemas de hacer mia una frase que no lo es.


End file.
